


Sawamura's Back

by kiki_chu



Series: Haikyuu!! Themed Weeks and Events [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Locker Room, M/M, Shirtless, Third Years as First Years, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: Suga is used to his mole. He doesn't think it's interesting or sexy. Then he sees Sawamura shirtless for the first time.For Daisuga Week 2018





	Sawamura's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two Prompt: Night

Suga knows that the mole on his face is one of most notable features. It’s his physical trademark, and he wouldn’t be surprised at all to hear that the birthmark is how people remember after they’ve just been introduced.

 

The mole is a part of him, and by the time he gets to high school he doesn’t find it that interesting or sexy, although he does understand for a moment when watching Shimizu speak.

 

Then he catches Sawamura mid-change in the locker room shortly after they both join the volleyball club.

 

If Suga has a star on his face, then Sawamura has the night sky on his back. Suga can’t help but stare for a moment. The other boy has what look to be freckles along his shoulders, and a darker patch of skin beneath his ribs on his left side, and dotting that expanse of skin were moles, maybe six or seven total. Suga wants to get a closer look, has the oddest impulse to take his finger and trace constellations on the warm planes of Sawamura’s back.

 

He wants to find out if there are any other hidden marks on Sawamura’s body.

 

Sawamura pulls on his shirt and turns to see who has come through the door, obstructing Suga’s view and breaking the spell that seems to have overcome Suga.

 

“Hi.” Suga says, doing his best to keep any awkwardness from his smile, as if he had not just been oogling this boy who was now his teammate.

 

“Hey.” Sawamura doesn’t seem to have noticed Suga’s distraction, or if he had, he has the steadiness to look Suga calmly in the eyes. “You’re… Sugawara, right? We’re in the same class.” He holds out a hand to Suga in a very sportsmanlike gesture.

 

“We are.” Suga takes the hand. Sawamura is as warm as Suga imagine he would be. “Call me Suga.”

 

“Then you should call me Daichi.” He smiles, and Suga can’t help but smile back. “So, Suga, what position do you play?”

**Author's Note:**

> The next Daisuga Week fic I'll be posting is planned for Friday. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
